The Strange Disappearance of Kyoya Ootori
by DoughnutDistress
Summary: Kyoya's gone missing! The rest of the host club go on a search to find him. Will they ever get him back?
1. Chapter 1

The mood was unusually low amongst the host club. You could almost hear the sad violins in the background. Nobody was excited about Haruhi's commoner coffee today.  
>"What are we going to do?" Haruhi broke the silence.<br>"We could put up missing posters." Honey suggested. He was holding his Usa-chan very tightly. At this point in time, everyone agreed it wasn't a bad idea.

Kyoya Ootori, the person who really ran the host club, had been missing for a few days now and everyone was starting to get anxious. Who knows what could have happened to him?

* * *

><p>They were all working hard. Mori, Honey and Usa-chan were all having a tea party, Tamaki was growing mushrooms in a corner, Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their usual twincesty things and Haruhi was busy being a commoner.<p>

At this point, Kyoya had only been missing for a couple of days. Everyone was getting a little worried, especially Tamaki. Kyoya never missed a single day of school or the host club. They were all just hoping he'd come back soon and everything would be all right.  
>It wasn't.<p>

They were running out of tea-sets and their financial situation was getting worse and worse. Things had become so grim they even had to close the host club.

They'd asked around if they'd seen him, but no one knew anything. Not even his parent's did, not that they noticed him before he went missing.

That brings us to the present. The school plastered with missing person posters. What was left of the host club waiting by the telephone on the edge of their seats, waiting for it to ring.  
>That usually obnoxious ringing sounded like heaven on earth to them. It couldn't even ring twice before it was picked up by Tamaki.<p>

The call was over just as quickly as it had started. Tamaki's face was fearful, everyone else looked concerned. "They said they know where Kyoya is." He begun. No one cheered, they knew there was a catch. "They'll give him back if we do what they say."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I really wanted to post this earlier but things didn't work out that way. Here it is though (even if it is a little late) the second chapter of 'The Strange Disappearance of Kyoya Ootori'

* * *

><p>They were all relieved that they knew he wasn't dead. Although they had no idea what the kidnappers were going to do with him.<p>

"Let's just wait until they tell us what they want before we make any decisions." Haruhi said, trying to be as calm as possible.

The host club tried going back to being as normal as possible. They re-opened the host club, all of the females were extremely relieved to see their beautiful host's again. Tamaki looked like his mood had lifted a bit. Either that or he was just pretending for the sake of the girls.

It wasn't unusual to get new guests visiting the club, so no one thought anything of this strange individual. She'd been attending since Kyoya's disappearance and was always very quiet. Today, she'd bought a package with her. It was a small box sealed tightly with tape. The way she was holding it made it look very important.  
>"What have you got there, Zuka-chan?" Tamaki was sure is wasn't Valentine's Day yet. No one else had given him a gift yet.<br>The strange girl thrusted the box into his hands and ran off. He stared at it, dumbfounded. For some reason he felt ike he should wait and open it with everyone else.

The rest of the day felt like torture for Tamaki. He so badly wanted to know all the secrets that this tightly sealed box held. He knew better than to open it, even if he did try a couple of times.

"An audio tape?" Hikaru and Kaoru both said in unison, giving the object a curious look.  
>Mori entered the room, followed by Honey. He set an old audio player onto the table beside the tape.<br>"Do you think she was the one who kidnapped him?" Honey asked, taking a seat with Mori.  
>Tamaki was quite certain she wasn't. "No, the voice on the phone was a man." He answered as he put the tape into the player. "Everyon ready?" He was acting oddly serious. This obviously meant a lot to him.<p>

They all nodded, to afraid to speak and Tamaki played the tape.

At first there was only static, followed by a low hum that eventually got louder until it was clear that someone was speaking. What they were saying wasn't so clear, it was like a whole other language. The speech ceased and the static faded. Then there was an annoying series of beeps. Those eventually stopped too.

That was the end of the tape.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyoya!" Tamaki wailed as he was comforted by the twins.  
>"It's okay, boss." Kaoru started.<br>"We'll get him back." Hikaru finished. This didn't help Tamaki at all. If anything, if only made the situation worse. He continued to sob loudly. Although he was exaggerating, he really did miss Kyoya heaps.

* * *

><p>His usually perfectly neat clothes were now stained with all sorts of things. His beautiful, unblemished skin; now bruised and beaten.<p>

Kyoya had been held captive in the dark room for almost two months now; chained to a wall and blindfolded for the better half of those months.

He was terrified the no one would find him but he was confident they wanted to keep him alive, for some reason. They'd always make sure he had the basic necessities, and they'd even let him out of the musty room for air sometimes (even if he had to keep the blindfold on.)

The beatings they gave him; however, pushed him to the limit. They'd show no mercy with their blows and lashed. He was utterly determined to make it through this; for his friends

* * *

><p>"It's too bad that tape didn't help us, I thought we were onto something." Haruhi said, everyone nodded their heads slowly in agreement.<br>The cassette player still sat on the table, with the mysterious tape lying next to it.

Hikaru and Kaoru both suspected that it did contain clues, but they might just have to work to understand them. They were planning to take it home and analyse it better.

Tamaki also had plans, he was going to ask the mysterious girl-who gave them the tape- a few questions. She might be able to help them find Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry this chapter was so late. I've broken free from my writers block now so expect chapters more frequently... maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

"I found something!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all announced at once.

Everyone felt like the investigation hadn't been moving at all; but behind the scenes Tamaki was using his magical host powers to get the ladies to tell him everything they knew. The twins were also conducting their own investigation by analysing the tape they found a little closer. Now, all of their hard work had prevailed. The hosts were sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for the three to announce their announcements.

"One of the lovely young ladies gave me this." The king held up a crumpled piece of paper. The hosts passed the small note around, reading it one by one. After a moment, Tamaki broke the silence. "It's a phone number." He said, leaving a short pause for tension. "I haven't called it yet, but I thought we could all call it today." Everyone agreed with him and Haruhi got up to get the phone.

Unlike the rest of the school, the phone looked like any other normal commoners phone. Tamaki punched in the digits written on the paper and pressed dial. It was and excruciatingly long time passed between the dial tone and when the phone on the other end was picked up. "Hello?" It was a girl's voice, and it sounded familiar.

"Hello, who is this?" Tamaki asked. Mori bent over to press the speaker phone button and Tamaki put the phone on the table.

"This is Benio."

There was a long pause on the other end as the host club comprehended what this meant. "What did you do with Kyoya?!" Honey-Senpai shouted into the phone.

Benio hung up before they could get an answer. "So, it was the Zuka club that did this?" Haruhi asked, putting two and two together. Benio was the leader of the Zuka club-one of the host clubs rivals- It only made sense that they were the ones who did this. "We still have a problem. We don't know where they're keeping him." Haruhi continued.

"Or even if they're the ones who kidnapped him." Tamaki spoke up.

Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't said anything in a while but now was their time to shine. "We do know, actually." Hikaru interjected before anyone else could talk. Kaoru placed the tape player on the table. "While we were rewinding the tape, we realised the voices were speaking backwards when they were played forwards, but if you reversed the tape, it made sense." Hikaru was pacing up and down the room, taking very official strides. Kaoru pushed the rewind butting in and everyone listened closely. There were the same annoying beeps before the same girl from the phone stated they had taken Kyoya. Once the tape had ended, the phone started ringing but no one wanted to pick it up because they recognised the caller ID.

* * *

><p>Long time no see!<br>I've been having a whole lot of trouble starting this chapter but now it's finally here and done.  
>Hopefully, the next one will be a little easier to write.<br>Thank you so much for being so patient and reading my story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi picked up the phone after taking a deep breath in. "It was the same mysterious person who called us before. You probably can't remember them because the last time they called was in chapter one." She said after putting the phone down.

"What did they say?!" Honey-Senpai demanded, regardless of if he actually remembered them or not.

Haruhi answered his question and told them they wanted all of them to go to a certain address. "Then let's go! That's probably where Kyoya is!" Tamaki stood up and Honey-Senpai joined him. The twins seemed eager enough too, so there wasn't much choice for Mori and Haruhi.

The Host Club headed off together in a fancy black car, their hearts racing and filled with adrenaline. None of them knew what to expect but they were all hopeful Tamaki was right.

The car stopped in front of a shabby looking building that looked like it was going to blow over in the wind. There was an odd sense of closure in the air. "So this is it, huh?" They all eyed the building up and down.

Tamaki lead the way in. It was dark inside, apart from the sunlight coming in through the small cracks in the walls. They examined the rooms one by one until they came across three young ladies who had been waiting for them. "Good afternoon, Host Club." Benio strutted over to them; the other two members of the Zuka Club were close behind her.

"Give us Kyoya back!" Tamaki's voice was filled entirely with malice.

Benio simply clapped her hands twice and her followers both lit matches before throwing them haphazardly onto the ground. "You can have him back, if you can find him." The trio left, malicious grins spreading across their faces.

* * *

><p>Don't worry! I still haven't forgotten about you all yet.<br>The next (and probably definitely final) chapter will probably take a little longer to publish due to school going back here.  
>Please be patient and I'll try not to slack off in return.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6--The Final Chapter

The fire was spreading without delay and there was no time to hesitate. The house was small and made of wood, so it would burn down easily. It was also in a deserted part of town too, so no one would know about it burning.

The six members of the Host Club wasted no time in searching deeper into the building. Smoke had already started to fill their noses and lungs, everyone was struggling to find their way around and even breathe; until Mori found something, a small set of stairs that lead down. At the bottom of the stairs was Kyoya, who obviously couldn't walk let alone climb stairs. When he saw Mori appear at the top of the stairs his face lit up like all his Christmas's had come at once.

Mori struggled up the steps with the badly injured Kyoya. "I found him!" He called out. He made it past a few rooms that had already been consumed by the flames, unfortunately his path was blocked by a flaming wall of fire. "There's a window…" Kyoya coughed. "In the basement." Mori wasted no time in following Kyoya's directions there. Fortunately, he managed to run into the rest of the hosts along the way and dragged them along with him.

He smashed the small basement window into tiny pieces with as much strength as he could muster. They all scrambled outside, the flames licking at their feet.

They all managed to escape with minimal injuries, but there was still not enough time to celebrate yet. They had to get away from the house, and quick. The car they used to get here was parked a few streets away, for the sake of safety. They all ran, their lungs burning, bodies still filled with adrenaline; until, at last, they made it to the car. "Drive!" Tamaki ordered once they'd all packed in.

The chauffeur did as he was told.

Kyoya was squished in the middle between Tamaki and Haruhi. "Are you okay?" They both asked him in unison. He nodded, still catching his breath. He looked deathly pale and starving, not to mention the bruises and him broken glasses. Suddenly, without warning, Tamaki put his arms around Kyoya and squeezed him tightly. "I missed you." He mumbled into him ear. Kyoya uttered the words back to him. Then, their tender moment was over as they let go of each other.

Surprisingly enough, once Kyoya got his glasses and everything else fixed and his uniform dry cleaned, things went back to normal. No one has heard from the Zuka Club since (which is probably a good thing.) That doesn't mean Hikaru and Kaoru aren't planning their revenge though. Did you know how many great uses there are for smelly, rotting fish?

/END\

* * *

><p>So, that's the end.<br>I hope you're happy!  
>Please look forward to more of my stories in the future because they can only get better from here!<p> 


End file.
